Effects of Firewhiskey
by angelraine
Summary: Sequel to Drunken State. What happened after that night they got drunk because of the Firewhiskey. What changes they undergo because of the Firewhiskey. DMHG, HPGW, RWLL
1. The Next Day

Author's Notes: Yehay! Got the sequel almost finished. I wanted it to be one-shot but some things are just inevitable. I got to turn this fic into chapters since it reached about 10 pages in Microsoft Word if it's one-shot. I don't want to have a super long one-shot so I separated it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the plot.

Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 1

-The Next Day-

Setting: Harry's room in his apartment.

What it looked like: It looked like the Wizard War happened there.

Harry and Ginny were sleeping in Harry's bed. They had a wild night that's why everything's scattered. All that was broken was Harry's picture frames and some figurines and a lampshade.

_FlashBack_

_Ginny smiled. 'That was a great memory.' She looked at Harry. 'Payback time.' She said seductively. "Oh, Harry…"_

_Harry looked at her, with a pinch of fear in his eyes. "Y-y-ye-yes?"_

_She whispered. "Why don't we do something tonight?" She kissed his neck._

"_I was thinking of the same thing." Harry whispered. He and Ginny stood up. "We're gonna call –hic– it a night –hic."_

_Ron looked at his sister and his best friend. "Have –hic– fun –hic– you two. Don't –hic– make –hic– too much –hic– noise."_

_Ginny retorted. "Don't say that, Ron." Harry was already in his room. Ginny continued to walk toward there and looked back. "But we will try not to make noise." Ginny closed the door and did a few spells before going to bed._

_But before she could utter the spell to make her sterile, Harry hugged her and started kissing her neck. Ginny can't resist and started moaning. "Oh, Harry." Harry was holding one of her breasts and started rotating it._

_He started unbuttoning her blouse. She was totally powerless in his strong arms. When he removed her blouse she turned around and started kissing him. As they were unraveling each other's items of clothing, they kept bumping on the walls, cabinets, drawers, etc which scattered most of Harry's belongings._

_Ginny was removing his shirt when he bumped into the bookshelf, causing most of the books to fall down. Harry was removing Ginny's skirt when she bumped into his dresser where he laid her down after clearing the dresser from the photo frames and anything on it. He laid her down and removed her skirt and underwear._

_When they got completely naked, Harry laid down Ginny into his bed and that's where they started to go wild._

"_Keep going, Harry." Ginny was screaming. "Keep going!" No one could hear her since she placed a Silencing Charm on Harry's room._

_It all ended when Harry fell asleep. Ginny looked at him. "Goodnight, Harry."_

_End FlashBack_

Setting: Guestroom in Harry's Apartment

What it looked like: Same thing like in Harry's room but not that much was scattered and broken.

Luna was in Ron's arms that morning. They had a lot of fun last night despite the fact that they've been doing the same thing every time they got a chance.

Well, there weren't that much stuff in the guestroom. Just discarded clothes, upturned chairs, a broken vase and shatters of what was left of a porcelain lampshade were on the floor.

_FlashBack_

_Luna asked, "Ronamon –hic– can we –hic– call it –hic– a night –hic– too? I'm –hic– too drunk –hic– already."_

_Ron looked at Luna. "We –hic– can't go –hic– now coz –hic– we're too –hic– drunk."_

"_Let's –hic– stay in the –hic– guestroom. I'm sure –hic– Harry won't mind." Luna pleaded._

_Ron answered, "Okay –hic– Luna-banana." Ron carried Luna and they kept swerving in different directions. _

_Hermione pitied Luna since she would hit the wall if Ron swerved to the right. She waved her wand and made Ron walk straight. She even uttered  
"Aloha Mora" opened the guestroom's door for them. Luna mouthed the word "Thanks" to Hermione._

_Ron shut the door by kicking it. He threw Luna on the bed and he was over her. He kissed her passionately and went in all directions till he reached her neck. Luna was discarding Ron's shirt while he was biting off the buttons of her blouse._

"_Hey, this is –hic– my favorite –hic– blouse." Luna said and continued kissing his neck._

_Ron didn't reply and continued removing Luna's blouse. At the same time, they were able to discard their shirts. _

_They stood up and made their way toward the table. Ron made Luna sit on the table while he knelt down and removed her undergarments and started kissing her thigh. Luna was moaning and she was holding Ron's head. She wanted him to go deeper so she kept pushing him. Ron had no choice and did what Luna wanted. Luna removed the lampshade on the table and she lied down on the table and Ron went deeper._

_When they were done with the table, they made their way back on the bed and Ron discarded every bit of clothing Luna had on. They got wilder and then, after an hour or so, they got tired and immediately fell asleep._

_!End Flashback!_

Setting: Draco's room in Malfoy Manor

What it looked like: Nothing broken. Just a bath towel and Draco's boxers were on the floor.

In their case, their night wasn't as wild as their friends had. Hermione was already awake that morning. She conjured coffee and she was drinking it while she was sitting in Draco's bed. Her body was covered by a blanket.

Draco was still snoring on the other side of the bed. His face was still wet from the droplets of sweat. Even if he had a lot of experience back then, he still gets tired of doing it.

_FlashBack_

_Draco smiled at the sight of Hermione in his bath towel. "Nice outfit. Ready for tonight?"_

"_Don't tell me you're still up for it?" She walked a little closer to Draco._

"_Yeah. I'm still drunk after all." He removed his towel from her body._

"_How come you talk straight?" She removed his boxers._

"_Magic, my dear." He kissed her passionately and laid her down in the bed._

_Hermione was gripping on the bed sheet when Draco was going deeper. She had the painful expression on her face so Draco stopped for a moment. "Are you okay?"_

"_Of course I am. I wore the same expression every time we do this, remember?" Hermione answered. "Or has the Firewhiskey clouded your brain?"_

"_Not really." Draco answered. "But, man, I'm tired."_

"_Just finish it. You're still inside me, remember?" Hermione asked. "After that, we sleep. How does that sound?"_

_  
Draco nodded. "That sounds okay." Then, he continued and Hermione groaned. 'Sounds I love to hear.' He ended their night by getting out of her and lying down beside her._

"_Goodnight, Hermie."_

"_Goodnight, Dray."_

_End FlashBack_

Author's Note:

So what do you think? R&R!


	2. Preparing For the Inevitable

Author's Notes:

Hello! R&R, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.

Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 2

-Preparing for the Inevitable-

A month later, they got together again in Malfoy Manor. Only this time, they aren't going to drink since it will be bad for the ladies. They drank tea instead.

"I can't believe it." Ron said. "Just in eight more months, I'm a father."

Luna sipped her tea. "That's the effect of the Firewhiskey."

"We weren't able to prepare since you guys were so drunk that you keep pulling us toward your beds." Ginny said. "This is the inevitable. So," She looked at Harry and the other boys. "When's the wedding?"

Harry answered, "Well, we guys agreed to have a triple wedding. Were gonna split the expenses 30-30-30. The 10 falls under you three. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled. "Nice enough. We girls are gonna pay for our gowns and you guys pay for the rest."

Draco smiled at Hermione. "Buy a green gown, darling."

Luna said, "We're all getting white gowns. It's a tradition."

"When will the wedding be?" Ginny asked. "Before or after they are born?"

"Which do you mothers prefer?" Ron asked. "I mean, we're ready to get married anytime you want to."

"How about after the kids are born?" Draco suggested. "It won't be fun if we'd have our honeymoons with our bloated wives." Harry and Ron agreed. "How about that?" Draco asked.

Hermione and the girls huddled and faced their future husbands. "Okay." Hermione said.

"Now that's settled. Where will we hold the reception?" Ron asked, "We cant hold it in the Burrow. The place is too small."

"Malfoy Manor would do." Hermione answered. "It's big enough for a lot of guests. We can also spend the honeymoon here since this place has a lot of rooms."

Harry nodded. "You up for it, Draco?"

Draco answered, "Of course but who'll take care of the babies while we are in the wedding?"

"My mum would do it." Ron answered.

"Glad that's cleared." Harry replied. "Now who do we invite?"

"Most of my relatives and friends are in Azkaban so I have no one to invite." Draco answered. "How about you, Hermione?"

Hermione thought about it. "Well, there's my Mum and Dad, my aunts and uncles, my cousins and my grandparents. That's about uh… 30 people."

Ron now answered, "I'll only invite my family. That's a bunch already. My Mum and Dad, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, Angelina, George, and Katie are invited."

"Did Angelina and Katie finally figure out which twin they actually married?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. They sorta exchanged husbands but they said they're okay with it." Ginny answered. "And I have the same list of invites as Ron."

Harry said, "I'll just invite Dumbledore, Sirius, Hagrid, Remus, and Tonks. We should also invite our professors."

Luna nodded. "I'll only invite my Mom and Dad. Also, some of my friends from Hogwarts."

"Yeah. We mustn't forget them." Hermione said. "We already have Colin as the wedding photographer."

Ginny asked, "Who will be the bridesmaids and the best men?"

Ron answered, "Since we are getting married at the same day, we can't be each other's best men, same case with the girls."

Luna said, "Cho's gonna be my bridesmaid."

Ginny remarked, "That's a brilliant idea. I want Fleur to be my bridesmaid."

Hermione had a hard time thinking of a bridesmaid. "Lavender Brown will be my bridesmaid."

"Now that's settled. How about the best men?" Luna asked.

Ron answered, "Harry's my first choice but since he's not available I'd pick my brother Bill." He was really close to Bill when they were kids.

Harry answered, "Neville for me. He's a very nice person and I'm sure he'd take on that offer."

Draco replied, "Crabbe, Zabini, and Goyle are all in Azkaban so I guess it's Krum since he's Hermione's friend."

"Can Lupin's children be our ring bearers?" Harry asked. "And we also need the people whose gonna put the veil, turn on the candles, and such."

"The rest of our batch mates would do it." Draco answered.

"It's settled then." Hermione said. "I got this crazy idea. Why don't all of us live under one roof? So that in case anyone gets a contraction after eight months, all three of you could take care of it, to reduce panic."

"You did it again, Hermie. That's a brilliant plan." Ginny said. "I hope Draco doesn't mind."

Draco nodded. "This house needs to have some noise once in a while."

"Yay!" They all said.


	3. Living Under One Roof

Author's Notes:

Hello! R&R

I don't know if such cathedral as mentioned exists. But anyway…

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here…

!Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 3!

-Living Under One Roof-

After a week, the two couples moved into Malfoy Manor and every day can't get any crazier. It was always noisy everyday.

Ever since the Weasleys found out about Luna and Ginny, they couldn't be happier – the Boy-Who-Lived are going to be a part of their family. They also wanted to watch over Ginny's pregnancy so they moved into Malfoy Manor.

Hermione's parents were shocked at first. They even ranted about disowning their daughter. But with Draco's plea, they decided not to. They wanted to know Draco a little better so they moved in Malfoy Manor after the Weasleys did.

Luna's parents can't be happier. Their only daughter was pregnant and the father of the child is one of the heroes who killed the Dark Lord. But they wanted to watch over Luna since this was her first time in being a mother.

Most remarks went like this:

"Ginny," Fleur said. "You have a great taste in boys." Fleur managed to speak English straight with Bill's help.

"Blimey." Hagrid said, "It seems only yesterday when you were just a baby, 'arry. Now, you're going to be a father. James and Lily will be proud of you."

"Luna, I'm so glad you're marrying a hero." Mrs. Lovegood said. "Our names will finally be printed on Hogwarts: A History."

"Nice work, mate." Fred said. "Wonder what the little kid will look like."

"WHAT? YOU'RE MARRYING THE MUDBLOOD?" Pansy screamed when Draco came to visit Azkaban the other day.

"Hermione, darling," Mrs. Granger said. "I hope you made a good choice in marrying Malfoy."

"TRAITOR!" Bellatrix screamed when she heard Draco talking to her sister.

George said, "Wonder if the kid will look like Ron or Luna or a mixture of both."

Sirius hugged Harry. "James will be proud of you."

"You have gotten into deeper trouble than you did before, eh Potter?" Snape asked.

Mrs. Weasley said to herself. "I'm gonna be a grandmother times two."

Parvarti said, "All of them look fat…"

Padma said, "I'm gonna be all of the children's godmother."

"I'm gonna be a grandfather." Mr. Granger sighed.

Even under the supervision of their parents, the couples still slept together for the fact that they're getting married in just a few more months.

They also prepared the invitations as well. They had three sets of invitations for each wedding but the contents were almost the same.

The card for the Weasley-Potter Wedding is colored in light red and light gold. The letterings are in black but it was legibly written like the letters in Hogwarts.

This is the text in the Weasley-Potter Wedding. 

You are cordially invited to the nuptial of

Mr. Harry Potter

and

Ms. Ginerva Weasley

On December 31 at St. Peter's Cathedral in London.

Parents: Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley.

Ring Bearer: Romulus Tonks-Lupin

Flower Girl: Hellena Tonks-Lupin

Best Man: Neville Longbottom

Bridesmaid: Fleur Delacour-Weasley

The Lovegood-Weasley is different. It's light blue with white lettering. Ron let Luna decide on the matter since all he wanted was to make Luna happy.

"I like the color of the Heavens. So peaceful…" Luna said to Ron when they were deciding on it.

These are the text written on the Lovegood-Weasley Invitation 

Ms. Luna Lovegood

And

Mr. Ronald Weasley

Invites you witness the magical day in their lives on

December 31 at St. Peter's Cathedral.

Parents: Mr. Arnold Lovegood and Mrs. Rowena Lovegood.

Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley

Ring Bearer: Romulus Tonks-Lupin

Flower Girl: Hellena Tonks-Lupin

Best Man: Bill Weasley

Brides Maid: Cho Chang

Hermione and Draco didn't agree at first on what color should their invitation be.

Draco argued, "But honey, it's just proper that it shows the Slytherin colors – green and silver."

Hermione pouted. "I love the green part. But why silver? Can't we have a bit of Gryffindor on it? Say red?"

Draco shook his head. "It will look like a Christmas card. Gold and green won't work either. Gold and silver is bad too."

"How about red and silver?" Hermione suggested. "I think it will look a little nice."

Draco thought of it for a moment. 'Red and silver… Red and silver…' Then, he smiled. "Red and silver it is."

These are the text written in the Granger-Malfoy Wedding Invitation 

**Ms. Hermione Granger**

**and**

**Mr. Draco Malfoy**

**Invite you to join them in the wedding of the Century**

**On Dec. 31 at the St. Peter's Cathedral**

**Parents: Mr. Jonn Granger and Mrs. Emily Granger**

**Ring Bearer: Romulus Tonks-Lupin**

**Flower Girl: Hellena Tonks-Lupin**

**Best Man: Viktor Krum**

**Brides Maid: Lavender Brown**

One night, the three couples decided to meet on the East Wing's parlour to have tea together. Draco and Hermione were there first.

Draco helped Hermione sit down on the sofa since she has a very large stomach. "Wow. How many months are you pregnant already? Your stomach looks so big. How many Malfoy babies are we going to have?"

Hermione laughed. "One baby Malfoy would do – for now."

Draco touched her stomach. "What will we name the little Malfoy?"

Hermione placed her index finger on the tip of her lower lip and looked up. "Hmmm… if it's a girl I want it to be Agatha Margareth." She looked at Draco and smiled. "You decide what to name the baby if it's a boy."

"If it's a boy, I want him to be called Draco Junior." Draco said, proudly.

Hermione laughed. "Draco, how about if we add a first name?"

Draco asked, "What do you suggest? I don't want to name our child as Lucius."

"Okay. What if we give the name Michael Angelo Draco?" Hermione suggested. "I know it's long but I just love his paintings."

Draco hugged his future wife. "Then, his name will be Michael Angelo Draco Malfoy."

"Aw… How sweet!" Ginny remarked. She and Harry came in. Harry helped her sit down.

"Your stomach is as large as Hermione's stomach." Harry remarked. "How many children are you bearing as of the moment?"

Hermione laughed. "I don't know yet. I want it to be a surprise. Also, humans normally bear one child at a time, but in some cases, humans give birth to two, three, or four babies at a time."

Draco asked Harry, "What are you naming your kid?"

Harry answered, "Well, I want my kid to have a bit of my parent's name. It's either James or Lilibeth."

Ginny added, "Yeah. I want to name my child Andrew or Anne. Then, we decided to mix up the names."

"In other words, our child will be named James Andrew or Lilibeth Anne." Ginny and Harry said in unison.

"Nice names, mate." Ron said as he opened the door and let Luna in. "We still haven't come up with any for our child."

Luna added. "We came up with some but we didn't agree on it most of the time." Ron helped her sit down.

Hermione said, "Now that we're complete, how about a nice cup of tea?" She took out her wand and conjured six tea cups and a teapot.

She used a spell to make the teapot move itself and pour tea into the six cups. She served it to her comrades. "Today, we have to discuss about the invitations. I know we have three invitations for each wedding but it has the same information. Isn't that considered wasting money?"

Ginny agreed. "I agree. Why don't we just make an invitation concerning all our weddings?"

Draco nodded. "Okay. So what will it look like?"

"Let's make it simple, like our letters from school." Luna suggested. "I am sure that we will never agree on the same colors."

Harry and Ron smiled. "That is bloody brilliant."

Luna conjured a quill just like the one Rita used during interviews and it wrote all of their suggestions. After an hour of debate, they were able to come up with the text:

We invite you to witness the day the Golden Trio, the people responsible for the downfall of the Dark Lord.

-Please come to the weddings of:-

Mr. Harry Potter & Ms. Ginerva Weasley

Mr. Ronald Weasley & Ms. Luna Lovegood

-and-

Mr. Draco Malfoy & Ms. Hermione Granger

It will be held at St. Peter's Cathedral on December 31.

All of the families of the couples will be present and automatically invited (except for Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy whose parents are either deceased or in Azkaban).

Ring Bearer: Romulus Lupin

Flower Girl: Hellena Lupin

Brides Maids: 

Fleur Delacour (Ms. Weasley)

Cho Chang (Ms. Lovegood)

Lavender Brown (Ms. Granger)

Best Men:

Neville Longbottom (Mr. Potter)

Bill Weasley (Mr. Weasley)

Viktor Krum (Mr. Malfoy)

"I like it!" Hermione remarked. "It's very good. The lettering's in green, to match Hogwarts perfectly."

"I don't like about that 'Golden Trio' remark." Draco pouted. "But," He looked and smiled at Hermione. "Whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

"Finally, in just a few more months, we'd be together forever." Luna snuggled into Ron.

Harry replied. "Yeah. Then, everything will be cleared out and we'll be happy forever and ever."

Draco asked, "Where are you guys gonna live? You know you can stay in Malfoy Manor for as long as you want but I just want to know if you plan to move into a place of your own."

Ginny answered, "We haven't thought of that yet."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, besides, we can stay here right? Raising the kids together would be so much fun."

Ron answered, "Mum said that if any of us Weasleys need a place to stay, we could always go there. She'd be happy to see her youngest grandchild grow up. But if you want to stay in Malfoy Manor, it's fine with me."

Hermione smiled. "Living in one roof is fun but crazy at times right?"

Draco said, "Another effect brought by Firewhiskey…."

Author's Notes: Yay! Finally Chap. 3 is done. Please R&R…


	4. Wildest & Craziest Effect of Firewhiskey

Author's Notes  
I am so sorry to say that Chapter 3 took a long time to finish.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here, just the babies.

Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 4

!The Craziest and Wildest Effect of Firewhiskey!

Malfoy Manor can't get any crazier until after a few more months…

"HARRY! HELP ME!"

"DRACO! COME IN HERE!"

"RONALD! GET THE CAR READY!"

Everybody was running around in circles. The three fathers got their future wives into the Flying Car. The boys were glad that all three of them fit in the car.

Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Lovegood, and Mrs. Granger packed almost every bit of clothing their daughters have.

Mr. Weasley, Mr. Lovegood, and Mr. Granger kept walking around saying: "They're all going to give birth at the same time!"

The rest of the population of Malfoy Manor went to St. Mungo's through Floo Powder. They got there before the three pregnant women did.

The three pregnant women were taken to a room with three curtains that separate the beds. Each of the pregnant women got one place there and that was the time they began to give birth to their child.

It seemed like the whole wizarding world were there, to witness the moment. Their old classmates and teachers from Hogwarts were there. Their families were there. The others were reporters and the press.

After three painful and noisy hours, three children were born – at the same time. The three pregnant women were so tired and they rested as the mediwitches cleaned their childen. The mediwitches showed all of the babies to the wizarding world through the large window on the room. They let the twins be beside each other and they magically conjured smoke letters (like the one Voldemort used in Movie 2) the names and parents.

The first child to be seen by the people was a baby girl with silvery hair and grey eyes – the Malfoy trademark. The baby was named Agatha Margareth Granger-Malfoy. But as of the moment, the baby girl will have the surname Granger since her parents aren't married yet.

The second baby was a baby girl with red hair and green eyes – a Weasley trademark. There were freckles on both of her cheeks and mightly looks like Luna. The name that they gave her was Mona Lisa Lovegood-Weasley. But the same case fell upon Mona Lisa – she'll have the surname Lovegood for the meantime.

The third baby was a baby boy with black hair and green eyes – a Potter trademark. His skin was pale white and looks like Harry. His name was James Andrew Weasley-Potter. He'll be a Weasley for the meantime as well.

But what was surprising was that there is a fourth baby – a baby girl. She had red hair and green eyes – a Weasley trademark. She looked a lot like Ginny. They named her Lilibeth Anne Weasley-Potter, James Andrew's twin sister.

People were about to leave when another surprise came as well. A fifth and sixth baby appeared through the window. The fifth baby was a boy. He had brown hair and caramel-colored eyes – just like Hermione. He was named Michael Angelo Draco Granger-Malfoy.

The sixth baby was a boy as well. It had Ron's features and Luna's face – same with Mona Lisa. He was named Martin Ronald Lovegood-Weasley.

The remarks this time were sort of like this:

"Blimey! It looks like both of them."

"Mona Lisa's so cute! I could just eat her up."

"James is so handsome. I wish I was only a baby so I could get him to be my boyfriend."

"Looks a lot like his father, James and Lily will surely be pleased."

"No wonder they looked fat. They were all carrying twins."

"Lilibeth is a living replica of Ginny. Wonder if she's going to be as loud as her."

"Michael Angelo Draco is a very long name."

"Martin Ronald and Mona Lisa are cool names. Both start with the letter M and their second names start with the letter of their parents' name. Did you get what I said?"

"Agatha Margareth is a long name too."

"I'm a grandmother times four. Oh no."

"WHAT? THEY HAD TWINS?" (Remark from Azkaban)

"TRAITOR!" (Another remark from Azkaban)

"Agatha and Michael Angelo… my grandchildren."

"Who is much cuter: James or Michael Angelo?"

"JAMES!"

"We should get an interview with the parents in a few weeks in Malfoy Manor."

"We should also get a live coverage of the wedding as well."

Author's Notes: I think I overdid it with the babies. Six children. 3 sets of twins. I overdid it this time. Please don't flame me for that. But I don't want to remove the other three. It seemed perfect. A crazy effect of the Firewhiskey… Hehe.

Just one more chapter and an epilogue, it will be over.


	5. A Little Interlude: Christmas

Author's Notes:

Ello! I just decided to make an Interlude for this fic. Just to emphasize on their lives, how it changed because of what happened.

Disclaimer: I dun own anything here.

!Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 5!

A Little Interlude: Christmas

The three brides were only given one month to find the perfect dress. Now that they're thin again, that had to get something used to again. They hired seamstresses from Diagon Alley to privately sew their gowns in Malfoy Manor.

The press have been coming and going in and out of Malfoy Manor to take pictures of the babies. Mrs. Weasley took care of all of them when the couples are busy – she's used to it.

Draco went to see Narcissa again in Azkaban. He was informed that she was getting the Dementor's kiss on the day of his wedding. Draco requested that they talk in a private room which was granted by the Ministry.

"Mother," Draco started. "Please be happy for me, just this once."

"I am, my son." Narcissa said. "There are things that we can't avoid forever and I accepted that. My sister has gone mad and was taken to another cell. Now, I don't have anyone to confide into."

"I'm still here, Mother." Draco caressed his mother's face.

Narcissa said, "I'm going to die in a few more days. Take care of my grandchildren for me. I wish I could see them. That would make me happy."

Draco smiled. "I have them with me. Think of it as a Christmas present from me and Hermie."

Hermione came in with two baby carriages. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. These are your grandchildren."

Narcissa had tears in her eyes and she wiped them. "May I hold them?"

Hermione nodded and handed her the baby boy first. "This is Michael Angelo Draco Malfoy."

Narcissa carried the baby. "Michael Angelo… He looks so much like you, Hermione."

Hermione looked surprised. "You called me Hermione?"

Narcissa nodded. "I have accepted that you are the woman my son loves." She handed Michael Angelo to Hermione.

Hermione took back Michael Angelo and placed him safely inside the carriage. Draco handed his mother the baby girl. "Mom, this is Agatha Margareth. She's two minutes older than Michael Angelo."

"Agatha…" She carried the second baby. "Oh, she looks like a 100 Malfoy. She has your hair and eyes, Draco. She's so precious." She handed Hermione her daughter. "Now, my life is complete." Narcissa fainted.

Draco caught her before she fell on the ground. "Mother, are you okay?" He checked her heartbeat. "She's gone."

Hermione walked toward Draco and hugged him. "Look." Hermione pointed. "Your mother's smiling."

Draco was surprised. Hermione was right. Narcissa was smiling "I guess," Draco said, "She can't take Azkaban anymore."

Hermione nodded. "Where and when do you want to hold the funeral?"

"I want it to be held tomorrow, at our house." Draco said. "I only want the four of us to be there – you, me, Agatha, and Michael."

"Then, it shall be."

The next day, Hermione asked her friends to go for a while. "We have our reasons. Please, just respect it." She also dismissed the seamstresses and gave them a three-hour leave.

Harry nodded. "Okay, but you can find us at the Burrow."

Hermione smiled and waved as they Floo-ed all the way to the Burrow. 'Now, it is time for the burial.'

Harry and the rest of them went to the Burrow with their children. Mrs. Weasley can't be happier.

"My grandchildren are finally here to see their old home." Mrs. Weasley remarked. "What a fine day it is!"

Bill entered the Burrow with Fleur and their child, Althea Weasley. Althea's only two years old but you can see that she looks a lot like Bill – red hair and all. "Hello! I didn't know you guys were visiting as well."

Ginny answered, "It was a last minute thing."

Fred and Angelina entered the scene. "Hello, guys!"

George and Katie apparated in as well. "How's it going?"

"My, how come we are having a reunion or something?" Ron asked.

George asked, "Don't you remember? It's Christmas Eve. That's why we're here."

Ron gasped. "Really? How time flies!" Then, he saw Althea. "Oh… Althea, my favorite niece, how are you?"

Bill laughed. "She can only understand French as of the moment. Fleur's parents love to spoil her."

Fleur smiled. "Don't say that." Bill looked at her. "Okay, okay… Dire bonjour au oncle Ron."

Althea smiled and looked at Ron. "Bonjour, oncle Ron."

Ron just immediately hugged her. "Aww. You're so precious."

Luna tapped him in the head. "Does that mean she's more precious than Mona Lisa?"

Ron let go of Althea and reasoned out. "Of course Mona Lisa is precious to me." He was talking to Luna's back and everybody laughed. Luna was laughing as well.

Author's Notes: That was just a little interlude. I just wanted my fic to get a little warm and fuzzy. A belated Merry Christmas to you all.


	6. The Greatest & Final Effect: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I dun own anything here.

Effects of Firewhiskey: Chapter 6

The Greatest and Final Effect: The Wedding

Finally, December 31 came – the date when they'll be finally together forever. The press were looming over Malfoy Manor like there's no tomorrow. They wanted to find out what the gowns will be like. The seamstresses were still kept in the manor so that they won't divulge the information to anyone.

The house elves were cooking like crazy for the reception. Usually, the Weasleys cook the food for the past months. This time, it had to be extra special and super many.

The people who once resided in Malfoy Manor decided to pack their things the day before. They have to leave the three couples alone. Mr. and Mrs. Granger said that they'll take care of Agatha and Michael Angelo for them on their honeymoon. Mrs. Weasley will take care of the rest of the children.

They had everything ready – the cake, the priest, the invitations, and the whole enchilada. The three men were nervous. They were discussing their fears while they were dressing.

"What if," Draco said, "What if Pansy got out and attack? She doesn't look strong, but she is one mean Death Eater."

Harry included, "What if Voldie came and attacked? That would be worse."

Ron didn't make a comment but he nodded. "Yeah, that would be bad."

The women however; were very excited. They had the gowns ready in their rooms. And now, they were having a little spa treatment, relaxing on the table while three house elves massage their backs.

"This relieves stress a lot." Ginny sighed. "Today is the day. I suppose there are already a lot of people on the church."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, I think so since we didn't indicate any specific time."

"Not to worry." Hermione said. "If they heard the press leave this place, they'll get there, through apparition and Floo network. My parents will be there through Floo. I thought them how to use it. They'll just let my relatives know when they leave."

"Hmmm." Ginny said. She dismissed the house elf and stood up. "I think I'll go to the tub now, to get ready."

Luna dismissed her house elf. Hermione did the same. "We're going with you." They said.

They took a 30-minute bath together. Then, they dressed up with the help of the seamstresses.

"All three of you looked wonderful." One of the seamstresses remarked. "I'm so honored to make one of the dresses."

"We should be the ones to thank you since you made the gowns." Ginny answered. Ginny was the first one to get done in dressing. Her gown was very beautiful and made of finest white silk in the wizarding world. It had a low neckline and sleeveless. She had a long pair of gloves with her. The skirt was trimmed wish sequins and beads. She raised her hair into a bun and placed her veil over her head. She placed a small silver crown on the bun in her hair, to hold the veil. "Perfect."

"Ms. Weasley, you look exquisite!" The other seamstress said. "Erlinda's dress really suits you."

Erlinda answered, "The dress you made for Ms. Granger is so pretty as well, Melinda."

Hermione nodded. "I love it so much, Melinda." It's also the finest white silk, same material used on Ginny's dress. This time, there weren't sleeveless. But it was off shoulders. The bodice was trimmed of green diamonds – courtesy of Draco. The skirt was layered and there were green diamonds on the trim of each layer.

"Draco wanted my dress to have something green so he turned the white diamonds into green." Hermione explained. She didn't tie her hair in a bun like Ginny, but she just let it be. She used magic to make it look neat all the time and she used muggle clips with ribbons to adorn her hair and hold the veil.

Luna nodded. "That's Draco. Even until he gets married, he wants a little trace of Slytherin on it." She was last to finish dressing.

"Luna, your dress looks like something like an Egyptian queen would wear." Hermione remarked. "I like it."

Indeed, Luna's dress was Egyptian themed although her accessories were silver. The collar of her dress was white with silver trims. Her arm had silver bracelets. Her headdress was similar to an Egyptian crown but without the snake head. There were some silver thread connected to it and in the end, there's a bead. She wore her hair normally and wore a little make-up.

By the time the ladies were dressing, the men were already in the church. Let's just say that they're excited. But one thing's for sure – the press was there first.

Some of the reporters tried to talk to the bridegrooms but with the help of Hagrid, everything became orderly. Since the brides weren't there yet, they let some reporters ask one question.

"Are you happy with the women you're marrying?"

Draco answered, "Of course we are. We wouldn't be here if we aren't."

Hagrid said, "Next."

"When are the brides going to get here?"

Ron answered, "They'll be here soon."

"Next."

"Where is the reception?"

Harry answered, "Malfoy Manor."

"Next."

"Are the children going to be here? Who's bringing them?"

Ron answered, "The grandparents are going to bring their grandchildren to witness this day."

Then, the limousine came and the reporters crowded around it, trying to take a picture of the brides.

The bridegrooms entered the church. There were a lot of people there – the people they invited and the press. They didn't bother about the seating arrangement. The best men were already sitting on the front bench of the altar, waiting for the bridegrooms.

The bridesmaids and the parents were behind the altar door, waiting for the brides. Lavender saw them, "Go ahead. We'll take your soon-to-be wives in just a few minutes."

Hagrid, Remus, and Sirius controlled the crowd – three-quarters of the crowd were on lookers and the quarter of them was reporters.

"Don't crowd over the brides." Hagrid said. "Let them throught."

It was like they were celebrities. There were people snapping pictures and squealing fans.

"Aww. They're so cute." Hermione heard someone said.

"Very pretty." Luna heard.

They tried to hasten their way to the door. Remus, Sirius, and Hagrid blocked the entrance for a while since they were preparing for the wedding march. After a few moments, the march started. The flower girl, Hellena walked with Romulus, the ring bearer. Hellena was wearing pink while Romulus wore a tux.

The three bridesmaids came. They walked in one straight line. Fleur was on the left side. Lavender was on the right. Cho was in the middle. They were wearing the same color – pink. They talked about it when they found out that they were the bridesmaids.

The first bride to march was Ginny with her mom on her left and her dad on the right. The second bride was Luna with her parents on each side. The third and last bride was Hermione with her parents as well.

The ceremony was fine until the ring bearer tripped when the priest called for the rings. After that, Agatha started crying. It was like a chain reaction. After Agatha cried, the other five cried as well. They tried to put a silencing charm on their carriages but it can't be helped since a lot of muggles, namely Hermione's relatives, were present. Gladly, they calmed down after a few minutes.

When the ceremony ended, the kiss was magical of them all. All of the three couples kissed at the same time. It was priceless. Flashes from cameras were everywhere but the newlyweds didn't mind at all.

Colin asked them to stay for a moment. He took a picture of each newlywed. After he took Draco and Hermione's picture, he asked, "Can I have the picture of the Golden Trio for the last time?" The three of them nodded. Hermione stood in the middle while Harry was standing on her left and Ron on her right. Colin looked at them for a moment. 'A friendship that lasts forever, they're living proof. Even until they chose different paths in life, they're still friends and I know that it will stay that way forever.' He took the picture and said, "Thank you very much."

All of them apparated back to Malfoy Manor and the reception started. There were some speeches from their parents and friends. They couldn't be happier for the newlyweds. The couples danced a slow dance.

"It's tradition." Hermione said.

After the dancing, the food came and it was magnificent. "The house elves outdid themselves this time." Draco whispered to Hermione.

Nothing wrong happened that day. The guests left by eight. Their families decided to leave the six of them alone.

When everything was clean, they decided to have an after party in Harry's apartment. They were sitting on the sofas, just plainly talking.

"Glad that was over." Draco sighed. "I never thought it would be this hard, getting married and such."

"Those are just the effects of the Firewhiskey we drunk months ago." Hermione said. She sat on his lap.

Ginny replied, "Yeah, life-changing effects took place. We girls became mothers. And then, we got married."

Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist. "It's all for the best."

Luna sat on the couch. "Have you seen Ronamon?"

"You really liked to call him that?" Draco remarked. "I thought you were really drunk that's why you called him like that."

"It started that way." Luna answered. "He liked it so that's my pet name for him."

"Oh, yeah. Where could my brother be?" Ginny asked.

Then, Ron came in the room with bottles of Firewhiskey. "Let's celebrate, guys!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" they said.

Auhtor's Notes: Yehay! That's the end but there'll be an epilogue.

Oh, yeah. Sorry I wasn't really descriptive of their wedding gowns. If you wanted to see the illustrations of the gowns, please go to:  The illustrations are there.


	7. Epilogue: Aftershock

Disclaimer: I dun own the HP characters… I own their children here though.

Effects of Firewhiskey: Epilogue

Aftershock

Eleven years had passed.

Agatha was holding Draco's hand. "Daddy, is Hogwarts scary? Are there a lot of monsters and scary things?"

Draco shook his head. "Not really, darling. There are ghosts. Nice ghosts and some monsters like that large dog in the third floor so don't go there."

Michael Angelo was talking to his mother. "I'm gonna be in Slytherin, right? Just like Daddy. I'm gonna be a seeker too, just like Daddy."

James interrupted them. "I'm gonna be the best seeker ever, just like my Daddy."

Harry laughed. "Don't boast like that, James. Uncle Draco's gonna eat you alive."

"Mommy," Lilibeth asked. "Am I gonna be a great witch, just like Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes you are darling." Ginny answered. "Better yet, you'll be just like your father."

Mona Lisa was poking Martin Ronald. "Mommy! Mona Lisa's killing me again!"

"Am not!" Mona Lisa squealed.

They were all in their way to Platform 9¾. Bill and Fleur were there with Althea, Rina, Fred's daughter, and Janina, George's daughter.

When Althea saw Michael Angelo, she squealed. "Michael Angelo!" She hugged Michael Angelo tightly. The boy was trying to get out of her grasp.

"Reminds me of Pansy." Draco whispered to Hermione. Hermione merely chuckled.

Harry waved at Bill and Fleur. "Hello." He saw Rina and Janina. "Babysitting for Fred and George huh?"

Fleur nodded. "The boys are very busy as of the moment with their shop. We took them here to see you guys off."

Bill asked, "Harry, you're the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher right?"

"Dumbledore needed help so I agreed right away." Harry answered. "Ron said he'll be here any minute." Ron was an all-time Quidditch player and he had a game in Romania.

Hermione gathered the eleven year olds. "Children, please get ready to go. You follow Harry okay?"

"Okay." They all said.

All bid their good-byes. Agatha hugged her mom and dad. Michael Angelo still tried to get Althea off of him. James and Lilibeth were hugged by their mother.

Luna was chasing Mona Lisa and Martin Ronald. Ron caught his children. "Promise not to fight in school. We don't want to send a Howler now, would we?"

"Ron!" Luna said, panting. She kissed her husband. "Glad you could make it."

"I got to see my children off to Hogwarts right?" Ron answered.

Hermione announced. "Let's get ready to go now." They let the kids go one by one to the Platform. They went in last.

Draco and Hermione held hands as they lead Agatha and Michael Angelo to the train. "Be good now. Don't forget to Owl us if you need anything." Hermione reminded her children.

"Yes, Mum." Michael Angelo said. He finally got Althea to let go.

Draco added, "I won't disown you even if you don't get to Slytherin. But at least, try to get one of you in Slytherin."

Hermione chuckled. "All your crazy father is trying to say is that he loves you no matter what." She hugged her kids for the last time.

Ginny fixed Harry's coat. "Now, dear, look after James and Lilibeth for me. I won't be there. If you need anything, I'd be at the Burrow, helping Mum. Just send Hedwig over okay?"

Harry hugged and gave Ginny a kiss. "If you want me home, I'd go at once. I promise you that."

Ginny nodded. "I will." She hugged her kids again. "Be happy okay. Study hard."

"We will, Mum." James said. He took Lilibeth's hand and boarded the train. For one last time, Harry hugged Ginny and boarded the train as well.

Luna and Ron were talking to their own children. "Now, Mona Lisa, BE NICE." Ron started. "I'm warning you. I don't know how you got my brothers' genes but really. I love you and don't get into trouble."

Mona Lisa nodded. "I will, Dad."

"How do you make Mona Lisa fear you? She doesn't care if I get angry or what." Luna asked. "Martin, darling, do look after your sister. Be good, aim high, and be a Ravenclaw!"

Martin shrugged and hugged his mom. "I'll miss you, Mum."

Luna kissed her son's cheek. "I'll miss you too, darling."

The train was about to leave. The children and Harry waved goodbye to the people they left behind the station.

"Whew. Now, time for peace." Draco sighed. "I can't believe it."

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. It was crazy, all those years."

Ginny asked, "How about a cup of tea in my place?"

"Splendid, Ginny." Luna exclaimed.

"Sorry, sis but Fleur and I have something to do." Bill said. "Next time, sis."

Ginny waved bye as her brother and Fleur apparated out of the station. Luna looked at Ron, "Do you still have work?"

Ron shook his head. "The game's over. We won, darling." He looked at Ginny. "How about we grab a spot of tea?"

The five people apparated to Ginny and Harry's house. It was James and Lily's house before they got killed by Voldemort.

_Flashback  
_

"_Harry," Ginny asked. "Are you sure Hagrid gave us the right address?" She was aleeady tired from walking around the forest._

"_I'm sure. When we get there, we'll magically clear the path." Harry assured her. James and Lilibeth were with Mrs. Weasley at that time._

_Finally, they saw a large white house, as large as Malfoy Manor. "That's it." Harry said. "Welcome to my parents' house."_

_Ginny looked at the house through the window. "Hmm. Dusty."_

"_Now, let me do the magic." Harry took out his wand and uttered a few spells. The house became new and there was a path from the house to the outside world. "Now, what do you think?"_

"_Wonderful!" Ginny hugged Harry._

_End Flashback_

They apparated to the parlor and Ginny made tea as her guests settled in. Draco asked Ron, "So you guys won right?"

Ron nodded. "Tough game. But we ended it within an hour. If Harry was there, it would have been done in thirty minutes."

Ginny walked into the parlor with a tray of cookies and tea. "Here it is."

Ginny sat beside her brother and poured tea. She sighed. "It's too quiet. Usually the kids cause chaos when they are together."

Luna nodded. "Like the time when James tied Mona Lisa to a tree outside. That was the funniest experience I can remember."

"That's the time when James got pissed off Mona Lisa, right?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded. "Yeah. Or remember the time when Althea proposed to Michael Angelo? That's funny too."

"My son's not marrying Althea. He swore he doesn't like her." Draco told them.

"Fate will decide for that." Ginny answered. "I wonder if James and Agatha are gonna end up. They look so cute together."

Ron laughed. "So that means if Draco here was a girl, he would look good with Harry, right?" Everybody choked on their tea and laughed.

"Ron…" Draco said.

"We never agreed that they'll get married to each other though. We just let fate decide about that, remember?" Hermione asked. "But if it's fate, then I'll let them get married to each other."

All of them sighed.

"I really can't believe it. Eleven years since that day." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "Yeah. I guess all effect has an aftershock."

"This is the craziest but wonderful aftershock of the Firewhiskey." Luna said. "I mean the kids get rowdy and fight a few times when they get together. We finally got ourselves our own houses close to each other."

Draco agreed. "I can't believe Potter Manor is near Malfoy Manor."

"Harry doesn't call it Potter Manor, though." Ginny answered. "He calls it The Mansion, sounds a lot better than Potter Manor."

"I agree." Luna answered. "Lovegood Villa is only a few blocks away, mind you. No wonder the kids are so tight."

"Agatha and Lilibeth are best friends right? I just hope they don't end up like Lavender and Parvati – Gossip Sisters." Hermione remarked. Everybody laughed.

"Life can't get any better now. With the kids gone to school, we could finally rest in peace and quiet." Draco said. "Now, I could stop being a full-time dad and go to work."

"You don't need to work, mate." Ron remarked. "You're too rich already."

"Dray wanted to learn how to work since he lived in the life of luxury all his life. He says he'll work in the ministry." Hermione answered. "Just to be sure that his line would stay rich forever and ever."

"Are you also going back to work in the Ministry?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded. "If they'll still take me, yes, I'll go back but if not, I'll work in Flourish and Blotts."

Ginny asked, "Luna, you're still working right?"

She nodded. "I'm a full-time reporter. Since the kids are all in Hogwarts, I can work full-time. How about you Gin?"

"Hmm… I'll stay and help Mum back home. I'm gonna leave this place till Christmas." Ginny answered. "Mum needs all the help she needs in the garden and with Dad."

Luna looked at her watch. "Oh, sorry. I got to go now. I have to interview some people in Azkaban."

Draco said, "Say hi to Pansy. I heard she's gone mad."

Luna nodded. She waved good-bye and apparated.

Hermione and Draco stood up. "We got to go too. We still have to instruct the house elves what to do when we're gone to work." Both of them used Floo powder to go back.

Ron asked, "Gin, let's go to Mum's now."

"Okay." Ginny answered. "Let me just lock all the doors and we'll be off." She used her wand to lock all doors and both of them apparated to the Burrow.

All the light from the house faded and the whole place grew dark.

The end

Author's Notes: Wow. This story is finally over. I would like to thank the people who reviewed. I'm so honored.

R&R!


End file.
